


never do nothing nice and easy

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Sisterly bonding, february bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As she explains karaoke to Crane, Abbie gets a surprise as Jenny tries to explain something to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never do nothing nice and easy

**Author's Note:**

> February Bingo prompt: so this is love?
> 
> I figure if the writers can ignore the fact Frank was divorced/separated in season one, I can ignore that they ignored it. Also posting this today in the fears I won't be able to watch this show ever again after tonight.

Abbie grinned to herself as understanding dawned in Crane's eyes. "Ah, now I understand," he said, in the amazed tone that she'd become so accustomed to and had really missed lately. "So 'tane' is short for 'octane' meaning gasoline?"

"Right." 

"Fascinating. And the 'riverboat queen' of which you speak is... Leftenant?" His voice took on a quizzical tone which she only half registered because her gaze was suddenly fixed on the door, or rather who had just come through it. 

Jenny, clad in jeans and a simple top, but with her hair loose. 

With her, Frank Irving, equally casual in jeans and a dark shirt, beat up brown jacket that had seen better days. His gaze shifted this way and that, like he was afraid of people's reactions and Jenny must have seen that because she stepped closer to him, so close that you couldn't have slipped a piece of paper between them. 

Which drew Abbie's attention to the fact that they were holding hands. 

"Ah." Crane's voice held no amazement, just flat observation. "I take it this is a development of which you were not aware?"

Abbie said nothing, merely turned to him with one eyebrow raised in the universal language of, "you think?"

He blinked, stuttered adorably. "I shall be elsewhere then... Perhaps perusing the karaoke selection for our next duet."

"You do that." Abbie was barely aware that she was speaking, so intent was she on Frank and Jenny making their way towards her, still hand in hand. Both looked nervous but Jenny at least managed to give her a smile.

"Did I miss you singing?" 

She managed a bright and breezy tone but Abbie could see the uncertainty behind the smile. "Yep," she said, looking down pointedly at those damn joined hands. "Guess you had other things to do." She gave it a second to let that rest. "Captain."

"Mills." Frank nodded, glanced towards the bar. "Why don't I get us a drink?"

"Make mine a double." Abbie was only half joking and Frank just nodded again and went on his way, leaving Jenny to drop down in the chair beside Abbie.  She bit her lip and was obviously waiting for Abbie to speak first and with one last look over her shoulder towards Irving, Abbie didn't disappoint. "How long has this been going on?"

Jenny's lips twisted. "It's complicated." One raised eyebrow was all the response she got from Abbie. "Thanksgiving?" Abbie's jaw dropped. "We didn't tell you because... because of a lot of things."

Abbie took a swallow of what was left of her beer, wished for something stronger. "You didn't want me to know you were knocking boots with my boss. I appreciate that." That was a visual she really didn't need in her head, on so many levels. "So what's changed?"

"Everything." Jenny shook her head, a helpless expression on her face. "We ended things after his confession... his choice. He didn't want me waiting around when we didn't know what would happen. I didn't see him until that day in Tarrytown." She shuddered and Abbie didn't blame her. "Then he escaped."

"And then he died." Abbie leaned forward and although the flash of pain on Jenny's face made her think twice, she kept on speaking. "We don't know why he's back or how or why..."

"I know that." Jenny's voice was an angry hiss. "I was the one who dug the damn bullets out of a rotten corpse to put him back in the ground if we needed to." She swallowed hard, ran a hand over her lips. "And then I saw him... spoke to him."

"Did you ask Katrina for help?" Because they had considered it, not that she'd expected Jenny to pull the trigger on that possibility. Jenny's expression on the matter spoke more eloquently than her words. 

"Please." She spoke flatly, her gaze fixed on something over Abbie's shoulder; Abbie didn't have to turn to know on who.  "I don't know the answers to your questions, Abbie... all I know is we saw him die, we buried him in the ground... I dug his grave and I cried for him. I don't care how he's back... I'm just glad he is."

Abbie took a deep breath, let it out slowly. "So this is love? Is that what you're telling me?" 

Jenny shrugged. "I don't know." Her lips might have said that; her face told another story. "But whatever it is... I don't want to let it go."

Abbie never thought she'd miss Nick Hawley but suddenly she did. At the very least, the privateer had been a lot more uncomplicated. "Just be careful," she warned. 

"Always am." Jenny nodded but not at Abbie and moments later Irving joined them, placing a round of beers on the table and sitting down beside Jenny, once again taking her hand. 

Jenny's smile could have lit up the room and Abbie knew she should be happy for her sister. 

She just couldn't shake the worry that their song had been appropriate in more ways than one and that things wouldn't work out the way they wanted them to - after all, they never did anything nice and easy. 


End file.
